My Little Pony: Love is Everything
"All the memories make me want to go back there, and now, it is time to be there again!" -Tagline My Little Pony: Love is Everything is the fan-made series created by DeviantART user robbieierubino for the next generation called "RIverse". The sequel of MLP: FiM with the help and support of artists, illustrators, and authors by making pictured scenes of his "Next Generation" idea. Production My Little Pony: Love is Everything has conceived in spring 2018 when a graphic artist with autism named, Robbie Ierubino, has created a group called, MLPNextGenbyRI, on March 28, 2018. In May 4, 2018, he joined FIMfiction after his group members helped him with his fellow friends. Discord Servers In July 8, 2018, Khoo Xin Jie asking Robbie for official Discord page. She said "I feel like we should have a MLP: LiE official discord page, think it would be a good idea to make a roleplay room for My Little Pony: Love is Everything fans on discord?" and Robbie said that discord page will be invited members for the page so she can chat with them. If one of member do something wrong, will be notified at "#Kicks" group for one-week suspension. ] Summary In 25 years after the events of the “Magic of Friendship” adventure ([https://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_The_Unexpected_Future 24 years after the Equestrian event in OUR world]), the Spirits of Harmony had made their own families. And now, their children, the Descendants of Harmony, started a new adventure to study about something new and it’s more powerful than the Magic of Friendship. This Magic is called the “Spread of True Love.” Characters Main [https://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Stardust_Spectrum Stardust Spectrum] (voiced by Jennifer Lawrence) - The main protagonist. She is the pegasus pony who turn into Alicorn and became the ruler of The Crystal Empire during the death of her cousin, Flurry Heart. She is the daughter of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Captain Tempest Shadow and sister of Dream Mist. She has purple body and dark blue hair with yellow and pink mane and tail. She likes to painting, works her art, and she sees her own galleries. She is the leader of the Next 6 and she represents of The Element of Love. [https://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_Mist Dream Mist] (voiced by Yeardley Smith) - An unicorn pony and sister of Stardust Spectrum, and also she is the daughter of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Captain Tempest Shadow. She has purple body and pink hair with blue and dark pink mane and tail. Dream Mist is the first younger Dream Seeker, also she represents of The Element of Support. Sweet "Apple" Sapling (voiced by Katherine Waterston) - An earth pony without a left foreleg and she is the daughter of Applejack and Pinkamina Diane "Pinkie" Pie. She has a light orange body and pink mane and tail. She has a funny demeanor, is very talkative, and a bit air-headed. Sometimes when she gets annoyed and irritated by Pinkie Pie because of her craziness and the parties that she organized. And she represents of The Element of Joy. Cirrus Thunderclap (voiced by Mark Edward Fischbach or Markiplier) - A pegasus pony with a eye patch and he is the son of Captain Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. He has blue body and blue with pink and yellow mane and tail. Very brave and bold, she can also be mischievous and proud. He has the ability of speed and clearing the sky of clouds. And he represents of The Element of Trust. Moonbeam Thread (voiced by Karen Gillan and Dua Lipa (Moonbeam Thread's singing voice)) - A pegasus pony who is the adopted daughter of Rarity and Trixie Lulamoon. She has white body and a purple with blue and light blue mane and tail. She is very stylish and interested in fashion. Although sometimes desiring to be the center of attention, she is always there to help her friends. And she represents of The Element of Respect. Constellar Starburst (voiced by Chris Pratt) - A prince unicorn pony of Equestria and he is the son of Queen Sunset Shimmer and Princess Starlight Glimmer. He has light violet body and purple with light green and yellow mane and tail. He is the prince of Equestria, he sppech for his royalties. He represents of The Element of Compassion.Category:Lists Category:Fanfiction